


Post-Credits Scene (Turns it bittersweet)

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Asuka ponders the fate of the humanity. At least she will never be alone again.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Post-Credits Scene (Turns it bittersweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts), [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



Asuka was lying on the grass in Ueno Park, not caring that sakura petals were falling on her, or that it was probably forbidden. The fight was over, all the dead people were back and humanity rejoiced, but Asuka realized what awaits them is not a happy ending – every living human now suffers from the curse of Eva, being unable to age or reproduce. They were doomed.

“What’s up, Princess?”, said Mari as she leaned over her.

“Just thinking about the future. And with you, some hope returned to my visions of it,” Asuka grinned at her girlfriend, who grinned back.


End file.
